Twilight: New Age Trilogy Series
by Aemornian
Summary: Twilight the next generation, Jacob and Renesmee are living together and has a boy (Ateara Cullen Black) and news travelsfas as the volturi are involved a long with distant ancestors. how will all this end...?
1. The New Age: Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Arghhhhh!" she screamed in excruciating pain.

"He's out and he's healthy Renesmee, have a look" said a very emotionally Jake.

Renesmee looked round to see and froze in place.

"What are you doing here?, it's too soon go away!...Please he's only just been born" Renesmee shouted with fear in her voice.

"From what I have seen, the end of our kind starts now, which also includes the end of all living things, He...must..." Aro stutters as his gaze flickers from Renesmee, Jake and the baby. "He...Must...Be killed now, Jane you know what to do, Alec you finish him off"

"Nooo!" Renesmee scream's

Renesmee slowly removed her hand from Jacob's and Bella's cheek, even Bella was able to expand her shield and hold it long enough so Edward could read her mind as Renesmee showed them her dream.

Bella used her gift to place the shield around them, so they could discuss the dream in secret. None of them were sure if it's just a dream or a vision of the future. Either way they needed to be careful.

"What was that Renesmee?, what did you show us?" Bella asked.

"That was my memory of me giving birth to young Ateara and the dream I had a couple of days ago about the Volturi" Renesmee answered.

"But Aro doesn't have the power to see the future unless…." Bella started. "Somewhere, somehow Alice has showed him" Edward finished.

"That's real cute Edward finishing off Bella's Sentence like that" Jacob said snidely

They carried on as usual, but it was hard to pretend everything was normal with everything that was going on. They all agreed to show Carlisle, hoping he would know what to do.

"Carlisle, we need to talk to you it's important" said Edward as they entered his study "Or rather Renesmee has something to show you" Bella added with a slight chuckle on her scared face.

On seeing the vision Carlisle's expression changed from happy, to worried.

"Carlisle, we really could do with your help. The others too as we may have to protect our family. We stood against the Volturi when we were outnumbered and still managed to stop Renesmee's death, we must protect the rest of her future" pleaded Bella.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other and nodded then turned back to Bella. "This would probably mean you'd have to tell your dad about vampires, which would lead to telling him that you are also" said Edward.

"But What about the Volturi?" Bella asked

Jacob overheard and interrupted their conversation "we can't tell Charlie! The Volturi will kill him" Jacob said angered

"Sssh! Jacob be quiet, Bella we may not have a choice, we will deal with the Volturi like we did before. What rules haven't we broken already that we have just about got away with" Edward said.

"Yes Bella tell Charlie and soon. We will deal with the Volturi if or when anything happens we just have to hunt everyday" said Charlie calmly.

Bella just lay on the bed with Renesmee wondering how to let her dad know the whole truth it was bad enough he knew about Jake but her too. Edward walked in and smiled at seeing them so peaceful. So He decided to give them a bit of space and time together.

As Renesmee drifted off Edward came back from hunting and saw them still looking cozied-up, he still walked softly towards the bed and whispered to Bella "I will take over now you need to go and hunt, you are going to need your strength"

So Bella slowly and gently released Renesmee and kissed Edward, as she left the room she looked back towards her family and smiled seeing them together, she left with a smile knowing Renesmee is in safe hands with Edward and with Jacob close by".

Halfway through hunting Bella caught a familiar scent, she knew immediately who it was even though the scent was disgusting to her now she'd recognise Jake's anyway. It didn't take her long to seek him out.

"Bella? What's wrong? Where's Renesmee, is she ok? Jacob rushed to her.

"Jake….Jake….shut up for a minute please and calm yourself, she's alright Edward is with her" Bella said. "Edward has gone hunting so he could take over and give me a piece of mind to relax while I hunt. She should be waking up soon if you want to see her, she misses you Jake" Bella said with a small smile.

"I know she misses me I sense it. I don't come much because I thought you were still mad at me for imprinting on Nessie"

Bella scowled and said "I'm not mad at you, well I was, but what's done is done can't undo it now. I am still not happy with you calling my daughter 'Nessie', if you want to give her a nickname call her 'Resmee' it sounds better and less like a monster"

Jake smiled "Okay Bella, Sure whatever you say".

As soon as Bella finished hunting Jacob and Bella decided to have a little race with Jake back to Renesmee's home. She saw Edward still laying next to Renesmee he didn't look up till Bella walked through the door.

Edward smelt Jake before he walked in behind her "What's he doing here Bella?" Edward asked unhappily.

"I met up with him whilst I was hunting and he's allowed to see Renesmee whenever he wants, Jake is part of this family now."

Edward was still looking at Bella then looked at Jake then back to Bella. Edward got up from the bed and walked towards Bella and kissed her then went downstairs. "Don't worry about him, I will sort it, he just gets a little over protective" Bella explained, she chatted with him for a little while before leaving him and Renesmee for the rest of night and returned home to spend some alone time with Edward.

Renesmee stirred as she felt Jacob presence as he got on to the bed, so she moved closer so Jacob could wrap his arms around her, comforting her with his warmth she opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him and all she said "I'm hungry"

"I figured you were, that's the only time you wake up" chuckled Jacob.

"Well we all have to eat Jake, some eat more than others" Resmee said back to him in her usual gentle tone with a small jab to his ribs.

"Tell me this how come you only wake up when I'm next to you, and every time we get comfortable you get hungry" Jacob said half-jokingly.

Resmee chuckled a little "well I wake when I feel your presence and when you are holding me in bed, but know this I will always know when you walk through the door" Renesmee said.

When they both decided to get out of bed they went downstairs and into the kitchen to cook some breakfast together. They didn't bother getting dressed her mother and father weren't expected till later this afternoon. They played around before actually sitting down to eat. They messed about with their food, they couldn't stop touching each other, that was until Bella and Edward walked-in on them both shocked to see what was going on. Jacob and Renesmee leapt up trying to conceal themselves behind the counter.

"Mama, Dad…...Erm…what are you doing here?" Renesmee said looking at the clock "And at this time?" she finished off with an embarrassed look on her face. Jake stood in front of Resmee looking at Bella.

"Renesmee I told you yesterday we were coming over and Jake you're my best friend but this is pushing it, she's my daughter" Bella said

Edward just gave Jake a scowl and turned to face Bella for a kiss then looked at Renesmee.

"Yeah I know mother, but I meant what are you doing here so early it's still breakfast and I thought we agreed it was meant to be this afternoon"

"We did but thought we'd give you a surprise but we ended up being the ones surprised" they quickly left to get dressed before coming back to Bella and Edward.

"Mother please you don't have to be so protective of me. I love and trust Jake and he loves me. I'm not going to be embarrassed to show it"

"Sorry my beautiful daughter, I know you love him and trust him, just don't make my mistake. Don't put barriers between the both of you, when I was a human your father could never read my mind, and I thought there was something wrong with me. It wasn't untill after I was I turned I realised my block is a shield. Then I found out I could expanded it so every time I projected it around your father he could read my mind"

"Aww mama that's really sweet, so your shield other than protect you all from ALL powers, can it deflect and be used against our enemies?" Renesmee asked

"Erm…I'm not too sure but it has crossed my mind a few times, I could or rather I eventually should be able to with practice".

"It would be amazing if you could mama. Is that the time already, I better go get ready Jake is going to take me somewhere special he has something planned"

"Ok Renesmee have fun" Bella said with a smile.

Resmee smiled and said "I will mama, I love having our private chats, can we make it a regular thing?"

Bella smiled and nodded "Yeah sure".

Bella on her way back saw Edward coming up. They gazed in each other's eyes the way they did when they first met "What's up Edward?"

"Nothing, only worried about Renesmee"

"Well you need to stop your over protectiveness and learn to trust her, they love each other she is safe with him and happy right now she's getting ready to go out he's taking her somewhere special"

"Going out where?" Edward asked

"Relax will you, Jacob has something planned for her".

Edward chuckled "right ok I just don't want anything to happen to her or you, you two are the most important things in my life. Come on we need to go hunt. We should hunt regularly so that we keep up our strength"

"You're right there I also need to practice my gift as well"

As they walked out of the front door Bella suddenly stopped "Edward! STOP!"

"What's wrong Bella, you see something?"

"There is something nearby I sense it"

"Where? Who is it? I can't sense anything or read this strangers mind. This isn't good not a good sign"

"Its gone now, lets go have a look and then we need to see Carlisle and also let Jacob know"

As they rushed off into the forest they caught the unfamiliar stench, all of a sudden out of nowhere a figure appeared right before their eyes.

"Who are you? You have no right to be here this is Cullen territory" Said Edward angrily.


	2. The New Age: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what brings you here and what do they call you?" Asked Edward

"I am the Chief Ephraim Black and here to speak to my Great grandson Jacob Black, do you know where I can find him?" The Chief asked

"Yes! But he has gone out and we don't know when he's going to be back. Just a quick question though aren't supposed to be dead?" Bella asked

"Yes it's true I am, but you see Bella us shapeshifters in our tribe have a way of coming back when we are needed or summoned in our flesh spirit" The Chief said deeply

So Edward went and told Carlisle whilst Bella carried on talking to the Chief. They suddenly stopped talking when they heard little footsteps walking towards them. The Chief looked at Bella with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry it's our grandson Ateara, he's one of kind. Come Ateara." Said Bella

As he walked on in, The Chief immediately sensed how special Ateara is and said "Yes I can see why he's one of a kind, from what I see he is very special but can be very dangerous, if not controlled."

Bella looking a little worried and asked him "are you allowed to tell me or are we all going to have to find out for ourselves?"

"I have told you what I have come here to tell you, I have kind of over-exerted my stay already"

"But it's nightfall which means Jacob should be home soon with my daughter"

"You have a daughter, as a vampire and what's her name, I would like to meet her?"

"Well I was human when I conceived her but Edward injected his venom in to me but I had morphine in me as well so I didn't feel pain. My daughter Renesmee actually stopped growing at the age of 17, she's half mortal half immortal"

"Hmm, I see ok! She's turned out to be beautiful and there had been a lot of talk about Resnesmee and wasn't sure what was to become of her…" Bella looked a little worried then the Chief continued "you have raised her very well and…" Bella then stopped the Chief in mid-sentence "Thanks and also Ateara is Renesmee and Jacob's son as well"

The Chief then looked at Bella slightly surprised then as he opened his mouth and said "You have raised and guided…her…very…well…indeed" looking at Renesmee walking in with Awe, she was closely followed by Jacob. Ephraim's eyes shifted to Jacob.

Bella blushed slightly and hoping noone noticed, then she let out "I couldn't take all the credit Edward had helped me as well and as did the rest of the cullens that helped' Jacob knows her a little"

"This Edward Cullen, do i know him cause his name sure sounds familiar" asked ponderingly.

As Bella was just about to open her mouth to speak Edward came in and mentioned the treaty "we met that time of the treaty agreement"

Ephraim Black went quiet and pondered and said after an hour "Ah! yes, i remember now"

"Bella also mentioned to me that she use to be human and transitioned into a vampire recently"

"Well yeah i said that" Edward scowled at Bella a little.

"But what i should also mention is that Edward wanted to keep me as a human, but it was my choice to have the baby and gave Edward no choice but to change me after"

"Bella..." and she stopped and looked at him scowling and Edward looked away to face Chief Black "We haven't broken the treaty" Ephraim looked and said "Stay out of my head, you have no right" "Well it's kinda hard when it's the only thing on your mind"

As tension is rising high, they both get more aggravated and Carlisle steps in to break them up and Ephraim leaves, but as he steps out he says"Just to let you know I came here to chat with your daughter, but we will continue that another day if you want to"

"Renesmee..." Bella and Edward said together, "Is she in danger again?" asked Edward.

"No..it's actually about her son"

"Why...? What's going to happen to my son Ateara?" Renesmee answered walking through, "And whose he?"

"He's an old acquaintance of ours" said Carlisle.

"Ah! You must be...Renesmee is it?"

"Yes! I am..." Call me "Chief Black" he said "ok Chief Black"

"Could I see your son Ateara please"

Renesmee just nodded and went to get Ateara whilst the rest just sat in silent, well almost. Rosalie broke the silence "So another member of our family is in danger there's no surprise there, that's all this family does then a protection program will follow" "Rose be quiet" Esme said.

Renesmee and Ateara walked in and Ephraim with a glint of smile looked at him as if to study him, soon as they got close enough Ephraim went straight to it and said "You are in grave danger even more so with your gifts still growing as you grow, learn to control them, I saw a vision of how he used them in which I cannot say, but before I go I'd like to mention Ateara you are unique, more than you could possibly imagine".

Chief Black then saw himself out whilst everyone stood in silence looking at each other, some worried, some scared, and others just frowning.

Bella looked at Renesmee then to Edward in which he did not have to read her mind, he already knows and Carlisle already making preparations.

"I knew this was going to happen" Said Rose

"Rose...We protect our family no matter what" Carlisle said.


	3. The New Age: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Carlisle making arrangments for Ateara's protection, especially Jacob and his pack Leah having being able to finally let go of Sam Uley so she's a lot happier and stronger, and Seth who is also a lot stronger are prepared for whats coming. However Rosalie wasn't to impressed with the idea but she knew why and she's still more than ready to participate. She did not hesitate to tell Bella "This means you will have to tell your dad 'Charlie' about vampires and the truth about you and the rest of the pack of mongrels"

"Rose...Be nice" said Esme

"Fine...Sorry...it just slipped out, i meant to say shapeshifts into wolves" Rosalie rephrased.

Jacob was only nearby and overheard and with him being a natural born leader he immediately took off and went to high ground and called for the other Packs for back-up"

"Alice do you see the volturi yet?" asked Bella

"I have been watching them, but my visions been a bit cloudy lately" said Alice worringly.

They all discussed their plans trying not to worry Resmee and Ateara, then Jacob walked in to tell them "The packs have arrived and scouting the premises they know whats going on"

"Thank You Jacob" said Edward and Bella just smiled, then looked behind Jacob and saw Renesmee.

"What's going on I sense wolves everywhere"

Jacob walked over to Resmee "Don't worry too much, everything is under control, we are just trying to protect Ateara and are preparing ourselves"

"Oh right ok, is there anything that i can do to help my own son?"

"Well Ateara's kind is unheard of as he's part human, part wolf and part vampire, so there is no way the volturi would let us go this time and with Alice's visions being cloudy they could be on the move now"

"Edward is right, but Ateara has gifts like some of us and quite possibly more powerful, which is why we need to find out what it is so he can learn to control it in the time we need it" said Bella anxiously."

"But how will we achieve this?" asked Emmett

"There is a way, remember how I learnt to control mine...all we need is a situation where he feels he needs to protect the one he loves"

"Yeah I remember, it might just work"

"Not forgetting Ateara will be stronger when he gains control, stronger and faster" said Carlisle

Just then Ateara walked in and saw them all standing in one room "Dad what's going on? Why is everyone here tonight?" He asked Jacob curiously.

Jacob just looked at him then looking up seeing Resmee walking over, they both looked at each other and with nothing but just a single nod Resmee crotched down in front of Ateara taking his hand. "There is something going on here i'm not going to lie, but all i want you to do is to stay strong and no matter what happens mummy and daddy still loves you"

"We all love you and won't let anything bad happen to you" Jacob added.

"So are you trying to say that I am in danger, cause I kinda sensed it anyway" Ateara said.

Resmee looked at him then at Jacob and looked round the room at everyone else.

"What I also came here for is to show you what I can do, something that just suddenly happened" so he holds out his hand and after some time Ateara produced a shield that grew all around them.

"oh another shield, think we already have a shield already" Rose said sarcastically

Jacob looked at Roselie snidely and said "shield is good means extra protection and he might be able to do something else with it as well"

"I can only protect us all in a bubble and can just about protect one moving person, I'm trying to see if I can somehow use my shield as an attack as well" said Bella.

As they all discussed the situations amongst themselves, Resmee deciced to put Ateara to bed whilst the rest went to hunt as it had been days since their last feed, but they also hunted separately as they did not want to leave anyone on their own.

Edward was standing in the hallway when he sensed Alice returning, at first she was smiling almost like her own self, but quickly turned to a frown and Edward had already seen her expression and read her mind and he knew he had to do something right away but wasn't too sure what to do.

Soon as everyone was back from their feeding, the bad news had spread quickly, but only one person don't know.

Jacob walked in and Bella spoke with him"Jake...Alice a clear vision earlier and the volturi have to decided to make a move and will arrive within 2- 3 days"

"Well there's only one thing to do now" Carlisle said to them all, "Agreed" said Bella and Edward together.

"Rosalie you have to be nicer as well, if you love Resmee, then please love Ateara as well as he is her son afterall" said Bella.

Ateara had woken up as Bella walked to his room to teach him how to use his shield. Bella decicded to show Ateara first then when it came for him, he held out his hand and the shield come out and grew bigger, but something happened when they both connected. There was a loud 'crash' but it was only audiable to those with powerful hearing.

On hearing Resmee, Jacob and Edward ran in from the forest and shouted "What was that?"

"Well I'm not too sure exactly I was just showing Ateara my shield to show him how to control it, then he activate his shield then both ours sort of connected then you guys came rushing in and startled us''

"I wanna see this, do you think he could do this again" Jacob asked curiously.

So Bella and Ateara prepared themselves and Bella nodded to him "Are you ready?" he nodded back. Bella put hers up first then Ateara put his up gradually letting it grow till it connected, there was a slight crash barely audiable, but sparks accompanied the shield. everyone saw it and was amazed and shocked.


	4. The New Age: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are those sparks?" Rosalie asked trying not to sound to scared or curious.

"Don't worry Rose, with two shields we have double the protection" Emmett said reassuringly positive.

"Emmett! how can you sound so positive, we don't even know what else he can do" said Alice.

"It's actually pretty easy if you think about it"

"Enough with your bickering guys, this is Ateara we are talking about here my daughters son so that makes him family and we protect our family" Bella looked at Carlisle and Edward as he spoke those words with Edwards arms wrapped around her from behind.

Everyone started to discussed further plans and ways to prepare themselves for the Volturi. Jacob joined in the discussion whilst Renesmee took Ateara back to his room and sat with him.

"Mummy what's going on am I in trouble, did I do something wrong?"

"No No dear, my sweet Ateara you did great and did what was asked of you, they are just having a grown up talk"

"Ok mummy" But little did Renesmee know that Ateara knew more than what he was sharing, though he did not quite fully understand what it all means.

As the day went by Edward and Renesmee watched over Ateara worried, whilst Bella and Jacob hung out on the beach of 'La Push' just like they used to when they were kids chatting trying to keep their minds off things.

They were just starting to have a bit of fun when all of a sudden Bella stopped. She had caught a scent and Jacob stopped about to say something till he sensed something unfamiliar. They glanced at each other then without a second thought in mind Bella scouted raced around the perimeter with Jacob unamused chasing after her trying to stop her. "Bella...Bella...stop! we got to tell the others"

"Why bother Edward can read your mind anyway he will tell for us"

They were still quite a distance away from the house when they were confronted by the unfamiliar scent they had been tracking so Bella immediately raised her shield this alerted Atera. Even though he was unsure of what it meant he recognized it instantly.

With Bella's shield still up, all Jacob could do was shout questions trying to get an answer from her but she was just ignoring him. In a flash Bella's eyes widened and Jacob followed her gaze they saw Ateara, he saw them and Bella's shield and so he slowly raised his till it connected and sparks were created. All three's eye fell on a strange woman as emerge from the tree line. The strange woman saw it the connection and was

amazed and shocked, but she was smiling at the same time.

She spoke out "I'm not here as your enemy I am actually your ally and seeing what I just witness has proven the rumours are true, so now I can explain the full potential of your gifts"

"That's great, but before you do that you need to tell us who you are?" Bella demanded

"Oh sorry I am Amelia Ateara, a distant ancestor."

Jacobs ears shot up and he took a small step forward "Amelia Ateara? That sounds all to familiar, are you trying to say that you are the daughter of the first Quil Ateara?"

"Yes I am young Jacob, I knew your grandfather chief Ephraim Black" Amelia replied

"Pleasure to meet you" Bella responded as she started lowering her shield hesitantly.

"I would also like to say that is a very impressive protection shield you both have, two shields connected as one creating the ultimate weapon and protection it is by far the rarest gift known"

"So you have come across this before, or rather something similar?" Asked Bella hoping to know more information.

"Well i have in a way, so yes! But it wasn't as nearly as powerful as what you two have now, the both of you are very strong, as for Ateara alone he is very special, his power will continue to grow as he grows even more than you can possibly imagine"

"Amelia enough, you have said far too much already"

"Chief Black it has been a while good to see you again"

"Amelia, All they need to know is that Ateara will be in danger if not already and they have to protect him"

"From what I saw I think Ateara can protect himself, he just needs to control it because he has yet another gift you guys don't know about"

"What! What do you mean he has another gift?" Asked Bella looking at Jacob "Jake! Why are you being so quiet, what do you know? What aren't you telling me?"

Jacob just looked at Bella and didn't say a word.

"Jake you changed, you never kept secrets from me'"

"I haven't changed that much, I still tell you a lot of things but this I have been sworn to secrecy till such time"

"Enough! We are not here to listen to the both you bickering, we only convey a message to warn you and to help assist in protecting Ateara" Said Amelia sternly.

"Amelia, we best be off we have over-stayed our visit"

"We will see you again" Amelia said as they drifted off.

Bella, Jacob and Ateara started walking back to the house and as they entered Edward knew immediately.


	5. The New Age: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For a number of hours Bella and Jacob have been helping Ateara gain control of his gift and to see what else he could do. Whilst Edward was talking to Renesmee discussing further plans for when they face the volturi.

Later that morning everyone went hunting to regain and build their strength up for battle whilst Jacob took Renesmee to La Push trusting Ateara to be on his own and carry on training.

Ateara practiced his gifts all day and never grew tired nor did he need to eat, he didn't see much difference in the shield but each time he produced his own shield he felt the power rise, he felt that he could create multiple bubble shields.

He felt ready as he sensed his family coming close so he decided to give it a go and produced his shield once more getting bigger and stronger. He kept his focus on one bubble around him then he split the bubble into three creating one round Edward and one round Bella and the other round the rest of the group.

Only Bella seemed to have noticed the shield, but she didn't let Edward know, they got to the house and Ateara let the shield down.

Bella smiled at Ateara as they all walked inside.

Alice stopped her eyes fixing on a point no one else could see. Everyone's face changed immediately. "Alice what's wrong? Rosalie asked

"It's the volturi isn't it?" Bella said

"YES! THEY'RE ARRIVING...NOW!" Alice shouted in a panic.


	6. The New Age: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone headed towards the battlefield, "This brings back some memories doesn't it" said Jacob half chuckling. By the time they got there the volturi were already waiting.

"They are already here" Alice said sounding scared.

"Jane has been ordered to attack when we are in range..."Edward warned.

"Not if i can help it" Bella said calmly and puts her shield up "We don't really want to provoke anymore violence"

"Spoken like a true Cullen" Carlisle smiled

"So what's that about not provoking violence, I still haven't got my revenge back yet, as the last time we never got to fight" Vladimir said running to join the group.

"Vlad, it's good to see you again, how did you know we were meeting the volturi today?" Carlisle asked

"Ahh! Carlisle you see people talk, you hear things and I had to check it out and it seems it's true."

Bella just smiled and kept the shield up around everyone including the wolves.

"Mama shall I put my shield up as well?" asked Ateara softly

"My sweet Ateara, that's so brave of you, we will need your shield, just not at this moment in time" Renesmee replied in her natural soothing voice

Edward and Bella smiled when they see Renesmee talking to Ateara and they put on brave faces for the sake of their family but inside they were very concerned to the point of being completely scared.

"Ah! the Cullens and co we meet again, this is becoming a problem now, we haven't paid this many visits to one coven for a very long time, it's become somewhat of a habit of yours" Aro broke the silence.

"We have not come here to fight nor have we broken any rules. We are only here to negotiate Aro" Edward responded

"I see you have another addition to your family" Jane said looking carefully at Ateara "Pa..."

"Jane, they will have their shield it won't work" Aro said as he stopped Jane. She scowled and took a step back next to Alec giving Bella a cold look.

"We only convey a few messages," then Edward whispers to Alice and Bella 'You ready' they both nodded.

Bella looked at Ateara and whispered to him, "Are you ready to use your shield"

"Yes I am ready Grandma"

"Ok I am going to need you to put a shield round Alice till she gets there" Bella asked as Ateara nodded.

"Just remember what we showed you and you will be alright"

Ateara then holds one hand out and focuses on Alice and with the shield around her she starts walking out and on to the open space, she was only a few paces away and she gives the signal, so Bella tapped Ateara and he releases his shield.

Alice then approached Aro and placed her hand on his outstretched hand and he began to see her visions.

[Ateara growing up being playful and harmless, spending quality family time]

"Am I going to need to read Edwards mind too?"

Edward starts to walk as Bella raises one hand in front of her and shields him but also allowing him to read hers. Seeing as Bella is stronger now than the first time she used her shield she was able to protect Edward till he reached Aro.

The only thing he read from Edward was what Bella just let him read.

[I see a family, the Cullens, beautifully raised]

Aro laughed hysterically and said "Mesmerising seeing what they read and foreseen, I see there's no trouble here"

Vladimir scowled and clenched his fists and ran out into the battlefield, Carlisle tried to stop him "Vladimir! Nooo! Stop!"

But no one could stop him. Aro watched him with delight and sends out Dimitrius, but he killed Dimitrius by taking his head off then continued towards Aro but Caius intervened he also got his head ripped clean off. Vlad didn't stop and fought with Aro before tearing his arms off and then his head. Jane stepped in to kill Vladimir, but it had no effect so she looked in Bella's direction with a scowl"

As the fight went on more and more joined in leaving only Ateara behind, with him seeing all this violence and seeing the people he loves that are willing to protect him no matter what, he grew upset and a little infuriated, he looks around he shields everyone he knows and loves and with the second gift he hadn't realised he had causes 'Pain' to all the volturi at once, allowing his loved ones and the wolves to finish them leaving only Jane and Alec left from the volturi.


	7. The New Age: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the Cullens got home they continued to ponder on what they had witnessed. Unsure of how it actually happened during the battle, and how could the volturi have died so quickly leaving only two alive and untouched.

"Carlisle, I am sorry for starting that fight but I just couldn't let it go for what they did in the past"

"Vladimir, although I ought to be mad at you but I would just like to say thank you" Said Carlisle

"I'm flattered, but there's no need to thank me and I better be off now, if you ever need me again, I will gladly help"

"Wait my boy Ateara wants to meet you" said Renesmee

Ateara walked towards Vlad to shake his hands, Vlad then greeted him back "It's a pleasure to meet you too Ateara, we will meet again soon"

After Vlad had gone they spent most the rest of the night thinking about what happened at the battle, then suddenly Bella looked to Jacob then faced Edward and at the same time they turned to face Ateara. To them the boy was seemingly sweet and innocent and so they approached him to have a talk to see what else they can get out of him, but Ateara kept quiet and they still couldn't figure out how he was feeling or how he felt during the battle.

"If we can't figure this out by talking to him maybe we can figure it out another way" said Bella

"Yeah we know what one of his gift is, we just need to know the other and how it's tied in, and what is this other way of teaching" Jacob asked

Bella replied "Edward Knows" and Edward smiled "What Bella means is that Ateara is probably just as stubborn and independent like she is and just needs a proper situation where he needs to see what's going on and how he feels." Edward explained.

"If Ateara did actually kill the volturi, then he must have felt something before reacting, which also brings us to the other question why did he leave two standing?" Bella said

"Well we know it's during while we were fighting, so he was seeing a lot of violence and he probably felt a little desperate or even scared" Bella said.

"If he's anything like Renesmee and then he probably felt fear for the ones that loves him and got upset which gradually turned to hurt and anger..." Jacob explained "And he used the first gift he could see which happened to be Jane's" Bella finished. Everyone looked at them "It's worth considering" Bella said

It was getting late, but they still intended to figure out Ateara's second gift. They had tried several ways, even Ateara got a little tired so Jacob and Renesmee took him to bed and stayed to keep him safe whilst the rest continued figuring out what triggers his gift.

Chief Ephraim Black and Amelia Ateara came back that night and walked straight into the house, "Chief Black and Amelia what brings you back here?" asked Bella.

"I'm glad to see you are unharmed after facing the volturi, which by the way how did you guys escape so easily?"

Everyone looked around at each other then eventually Edward responded "Well we were unharmed due to the extra protection but it was Ateara who wiped out the volturi leaving only two unharmed, we are still trying to figure out the real trigger and why he left two"

"Well I'm sure Ateara does have his reasons and whether he knows or not we will just have to wait when he is ready to talk" said Chief Black.

"But how will we know?" asked Renesmee

"He will let you know" Amelia answered.

All they could do was wait so they carried on doing their usual day to day jobs and activities whilst Ephraim and Amelia watched from a far.

As Edward walked back into the room after putting Ateara to bed he read Alice's mind as she got a vision.


	8. The New Age: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What?...What does Alice see Edward?" asked Bella.

There was a moments silence before Edward answered her "The volturi may have been wiped out as a coven, but Jane and Alec are still calling themselves the volturi just the two of them. All they are doing is going around the world to each coven just to show whose in charge"

"They have even tortured a few of them because some of them rebelled against them" said Alice.

"I think it is also mainly because they enjoy torturing and punishing others regardless of whether they have done anything wrong or not. You've seen the way Jane looks at you, she's always prepared to use her gift" said Bella.

"Carlisle! There's someone coming and they want to speak to us all" Said Edward

"Who is it? Anyone we know?" Carlisle asked

"Looks like Vladimir" Alice said

Carlisle went to open the door for him, "Vladimir, it's good to see you" He greeted welcomingly' "It's good to see you too Carlisle"

Vlad caught some of the conversation as he went up the stairs.

"Isn't he the one who despised the volturi, so much he wanted to fight them" said Bella

"Yeah he is, luckily we were protected, but why has he come here?" said Emmett

"Yeah no thanks to Vlad" said Rosalie with a scowl, Vlad heard Rosalie's voice and responded, "I was only avenging my people and helping you guys".

"Rose..." Esme said as Rose was about to take a swing at him.

Alice then asked him "So tell us how did you escape the...", "The Volturi?" Vlad finished and Alice nodded Vlad then continued "Well it wasn't too hard really, if you think about it I have a little more agility than they think and coming straight to you would be best, but they still managed to get stefan and he told to me to carry on"

"I'm sorry you lost Stefan, he had been like a brother to you for many centuries and you did the right thing by coming here, hopefully we can get some idea how to defeat them both" Carlisle said sympathetically.

"That shouldn't be too hard with Ateara's gift, so long as he has full control of his shield" Jacob said.

"Yeah that be great and hopefully he won't hesitate to kill Jane and Alec this time" Rosalie said.

They talked for most of the day, meanwhile somewhere in the Irish coven Jane and Alec were torturing Liam, Siobhan grew upset whilst Maggie was trying to hold her back but she kept resisting. When she eventually broke free from Maggie's hold she made a run at Jane but Alec released his vapours which paralyzed all her senses.

Maggie watched in horror and considered fighting back but she knew she was going to meet a similar fate. She apologized to Liam and Siobhan "Sorry!" then turned her back and ran to Carlisle's place.

Once Jane and Alec had finished them off, they both headed in another direction, Alice saw their direction in a vision and told everyone. "Carlisle...!" he turned round "What do you see Alice" "It's Jane and Alec, they are heading for the Denali's.

"Bella and I will go Carlisle and we will bring them back here" Edward said

"We will be back soon as we can" Bella said

They managed to get there before the twins. The Denali's didn't know what was going on they just followed Edward's and Bella's instructions and left. Not long after they left the twins arrived. They were not happy to see it deserted and they knew immediately who had taken them in. "Carlisle must have alerted them" Jane said to Alec and he just nodded with the same expression on his face as Jane's. "There's nothing for us here, let's see the Mexican coven brother"' "Yeah, maybe if we can get there quick enough this time" Alec said.

As they headed towards the Mexican coven, they ran passed the Amazon coven but it was deserted as well. They were smart. They were already heading towards Carlisle and they carried on. When they finally got to the mexican coven without a second thought they wiped them all out.

Carlisle and his family were getting worried for the rest of the other covens that Jane and Alec haven't dealt with yet. Alice saw them at the Egyptian coven with Benjamin protecting his family, Bella and Edward went to help them. Ateara had over heard and came into the room and asked "Do you need my help too?"

"Ateara you are going to have to stay here and protect everyone else while im not here" Said Bella

"OK grandma, I will"

In Egypt, Benjamin was trying his best to save Amun and Kebi who were being tortured by Jane and Alec and they were badly hurt. Then suddenly Amun and Kebi were still a bit weak, but stopped groaning in pain, they looked around and even the twins, Bella and Edward walked in. Everyone in that room knew Bella was protecting everyone including Benjamin and Tia.

"Jane you know with my shield up you can not harm any of us and neither can Alec's vapour, so we are just going to walk away now" Bella said keeping a firm eye on Jane. Then suddenly Edward knew before anyone else when one of the nomads came into the room. Bella expanded her shield to protect him. "What brings you here Alistair?" Edward asked

"I'm only here cause we heard Jane and Alec are coming after all the covens, I was just seeing if it were true"

"Yeah it is and they are torturing all of us and whoever stands in their way" said Edward

Bella had deactivated her shield as soon as they were at a good distance away from Jane and Alec, then Alistair said "STOP! I got to go back to my people and protect them"

"OK, I will come with you, I can use my shield to protect you all" Bella said to him kindly.

"Thanks, the Cullens have always been so kind to our coven"

"Yeah! They always treat you like one of their own" said Bella "They also accepted Jacob, he shapeshifts into a wolf by the way" she continued. As they carried on talking, they also realised it was getting dark so they speeded up as they did not have much time.

When they arrived the Twins were already there with the rest of the Nomads kneeling before them. Alistair and Bella stood out of sight and with Bella's shield up they walked out slowly towards them. They got close enough in full view and it still looks like no one had spotted them like they couldnt see them, first Bella thought Alec had used his Vapour to paralyze their senses, but when they stood in front of Jane and Alec they did not see them either. Bella found this very confusing but she decided to take advantage of the situation.

Alistair ran up to them as soon as the twins were out of sight and Bella instructed them to head towards Carlisle's and she followed closely behind.

They soon got to the forest but Nahuel and Huilen appeared before them looking upset, Bella had approached them "Nahuel, Huilen, why do you look so upset? Did the twins get to you already?"

"Yes they have got to us but Joham saved us and now his gone. Also we We also found my distant siblings I never knew I had"

Bella looked angered and surprised, "Sorry to hear about your dad and glad you made it here safe and with your brothers and sisters, where are they?"

They appeared from behind the trees "You may come out now" Nahuel speakig said to his siblings "They are in fact my half sisters, same dad different mums, no brothers."

As the three walked next to Nahuel and Huilen, Nahuel introduced them "This is Serena she's Norwegian and the oldest, standing next to her is Maysun from Algeria and the one clinging to Serena is Jennifer the youngest from Ohio. Also they are like me and your daughter half vampire/half human aswell."

"Wow there is more, we need to bring you back to Carlisle's and I can't wait to introduce you to Renesmee, she will be happy".


	9. The New Age: Chapter 9 Pt1

Chapter 9.1

As Bella walked out of the forests she saw Edward at the door waiting for her, she smiled as he smiled and she got to him in no time hugged and kissed him "I missed you", "Missed you too and I see you brought company as well?"

"Yeah! I have, I managed to save Alistair and protect the rest of his coven, however Nahuel found us in the forest, but that's not all...Nahuel, you can call them in now..."

Nahuel called his sisters and as they entered he introduced them to everyone.

"This is Serena, Maysun and Jennifer"

"Are they..."

"Yes Carlisle they are like me, half vampire/half human, though i can't explain it, but I can sense they are.'' Renesmee answered instead, "I think it's my gift, it's growing"

"This can't be a coincidence" Bella mumbled to herself.

"Bella what was did you say? Something about a coincidence" Edward asked.

"It's just what happened earlier when I had my shield up at Alistair's coven. At first I thought Alec paralyzed their senses, but when I walked directly in front of Jane and Alec they couldn't see me either" Bella explained.

"I'm not happy about you walking in front of Jane and Alec, but about your shield I want to try it out"

"OK, I will try it again" So Bella pushed her shield out the way she usually does around Edward and herself.

Everyone in the room looked in awe Bella's shield doesn't just protect, it also keeps her hidden, so she can keep the ones she loves safe. Whilst Bella still had her shield up with Edward, they decided to have a bit of fun and snuck away to give themselves some space whilst the group tried to look for them.

After their fun they decided to hunt when suddenly Jacob and Renesmee found them in the forest.

"Hey… there you two are, everyone was looking for the both of you, before getting to know more about the other vampire hybrids: Serena, Maysun and Jennifer" Jacob said.

As they carried on talking, they all headed back to Carlisle's place under Bella's shield, it was only when they spotted Carlisle she unveiled them.

Carlisle was looking out for them and then they appeared and he walked towards them "Bella it does seem like your gifts are growing as well, so it's no coincidence that Ateara is a shielld as well and that he can absorb gifts, to which he can use it with your shield." Carlisle explained

"This is good, we can use this to our advantage and gives us more protection than ever before" Bella said.

"We can even form two groups" Jacob said cunningly.

After agreeing with the plans on how to take on Jane and Alec, they decided to turn their heads to face the vampire hybrids and to get to know them a little bit more.

"Serena is it?" Esme asked

Serena just nodded with a hint of a smile.

"Please tell us more about yourself and your sisters then" Emmett asked, Rosalie looked at him coldly with her arms crossed and said "Emmett don't forget you already have someone who loves you, so you can stop looking at them in that way".

"I know, I love you too, I was being a nice" Emmett replied.

There was a moments silence before Serena started to talk. "As you may know the majority about us, I was born in 1810 and Joham had spent a few years with me which had been great till we found out that I do not possess any gifts like some of you have. I also had to raise maysun and Jennifer, we never knew our mothers as they had died giving birth to us".

"So you see your daughter is very lucky to still have you Bella" said Maysun

"Thank you but I wouldnt be here if it wasn't for Edward, he is the one who saved me as he turned me using his venom" Bella said thankfully.

"So Maysun would you like to tell us more about yourself" asked Carlisle politely.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. I'm Maysun as you know already and born in 1820 from Algeria and I too do not possess any gifts, but I have managed to learn how to fight and defend myself"

"That's great maybe you can show me a few moves" said Emmett

"Yeah that can be arranged hopefully" said Maysun agreeingly

"So Jennifer you seem a bit quiet, do you possess any gifts?" asked Rosalie

There was a still silence as everyone looked in her direction, she got a little shy and hid behind her sister Serena. "Jennifer don't be afraid you can talk freely here" Serena said encouragingly.

There was a moments silence and it took her a while before talking quietly and stutteringly "I am Jennifer...but you...can call me...Jen. I am still new to this as I was born in Ohio 1991 and also do not possess any gifts, well not that I know of."

"Well if you do have gifts what do you think it could be?" Asked Alice.

"Wow. No one has ever asked me that. Erm...let me think, I think it would probably be tracking" Jennifer replied.

"Yeah that would be a great gift, we knew one of those but he wasn't one of us" Alice said.

As the day turned into night everyone was chatting away and smiling until Alice suddenly went very still and wide eyed and everyone who looked knew it was bad. So they got up and Nahuel gestured to his three sisters to go follow Bella.

"What's going on Nahuel?" Asked Serena, "I'm not too sure, but it seems pretty bad, you three just need to stick with Bella ok" Nahuel said.

"Ok we will do, you also keep safe brother" Serena said protectively.

"Bella...we must be careful this time, this isn't like the time we negotiated with the Volturi, Aro is more lenient and with them gone, Jane and Alec are making their own rules. Besides they aren't happy with what we have done" Said Edward.

"Hey relax, don't forget what our plan of defense and attack is, but more importantly remember we have two shields, so it's twice the protection, we just got to be close enough so that Ateara can use others gift." Emmett said smiling at the plan.

"Emmett, try not to look so cheery, this is serious" Rosalie said

"Yes I know but I'm just trying to lighten things around here" Emmett explained.


	10. The New Age: Chapter 9 Pt2

Chapter 9.2 - Reasoning with Jane and Alec

As they all set off deep into the forest, they walked in silence. Halfway through they stopped for a moment to go over some battle plans before splitting up.

Amazon, Egyptian and the Nomads plus Maggie followed Bella and Edward, the rest Denalis and the vampire hybrids and Vladimir accompany the Cullen's with Jacob, Renesmee and Ateara close by.

Now that Ateara has matured he is able to have full control of his shield and to absorb any gifts being used but within a certain distance, in which Bella already knows about. Also this way Ateara can also keep his group hidden from view.

Both groups got to their locations and they anxiously waited as Alice kept a close watch on what Jane and Alec decide.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked

"Not too sure, seems like Alice can't get a good reading on Jane and Alec at the moment, but I'm sure they are planning something" Edward responded

"Don't suppose you know what they are planning do you?" Maggie asked

"If he knew he would have said wouldn't he. The Cullen's are known to be careful especially when they do not want to provoke any violence. Also they are almost always prepared for anything that happens" Zafrina answered back looking from Maggie to Edward.

"Thank you Zafrina" Edward said gracefully. Then Edwards face changed and Bella knew exactly that Jane was in range.

"Edward! What is their first move" Bella asked, Edward looked at her and said "I don't know Alec is blanking their minds, they are walking together as always and are ready to attack, so I suggest you put your shield up"

As soon as Bella's shield was up, Ateara sensed it and he knew exactly what to do and did the same. Just like Bella was able to keep his love ones hidden till Jane and Alec had approached the forest. They were still walking through when Jane stopped as Ateara revealed what he was hiding and she started to speak.

"So Carlisle, we meet again, but I don't see the others" Jane said disappointingly

"Jane, we sure do, I think I know why you are here, but we do not wish to fight you as you will only lose anyway" said Carlisle

"You are also greatly outnumbered" Jacob added

"By a lot" said a voice in the distance, Jane and Alec then looked around "Who said that?" Alec shouted.

Edward walked out with Bella's shield still around him then she slowly re andvealed the rest of the covens, Jane and Alec saw what happened and were pleased they actually came.

"Ah! Edward and Bella there you two are, we have been wondering where you been" said Alec smirking "Now you will die suffering" as he released his vapours, then Jane stopped him and said "Brother, she will have her shield up, why don't you try the other group"

So Alec turned on the spot and released his vapours, but as it got closer it stopped and disappered. Alec was surprised and looked to Jane.

"We will see about that, let's see if he can stop mine, Pain..." Jane said, but nothing happened.

"You see Jane and Alec you can't harm us" Edward said smiling at Bella and looking in Ateara's and Jacob's direction.

Jacob looked at Renesmee and put one hand on Ateara's shoulder, he was about to cause pain to Alec but Carlisle stopped him "Ateara stop, just wait a minute, remember we are better than this we do not want violence"

"But they have done bad things to the ones we love and support" said Ateara

"I know they have but we also have to decide what's more important, revenge or keeping loved ones happy"

"Ok Carlisle"

So they all turned around and walked away leaving Jane and Alec still standing there, Jane said "Think you know what to do", Alec nodded and released his vapours as Jane attempted to cause Pain. Ateara, quick on his feet, turned around used their own gifts on them and eventually killed them. Edward and Bella set them on fire to burn for eternity.

The shields were finally down and they all had matters to discuss to who will take over the Volturi position, Benjamin stepped up and said "Who do we trust? who is always fair and honest? More importantly who do we respect?"

Everyone kept quiet, except for a few whispers, Garrett then spoke out and said "It has to be the Cullen's with Carlisle leading"

"Oh I'm not sure if everyone will completely agree" Carlisle said modestly

"Benjamin and Garrett are right though most of us do actually trust and respect you and you are the only one whose been with the Volturi once, this time you will lead and enforce your own rules" Tanya said encouragingly.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Edward read everyone's minds and he smiled.

"Thank you everyone for being so kind and encouraging, it is much appreciated"

"Can I just ask, I wouldn't mind joining your coven now that I am on my own" said Vlad.

"Yeah it's not a problem, but what about trying to find more Romanian vampires" Answered Carlisle

"Yeah I am trying, but that's partly why I wanted to join your coven for a while so we can find them together"

"I'm kind of in a similar situation, I want to go back, but there is too many memories the good and bad, think I need to make some new ones now in a different environment" Maggie said.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea" Esme said, "This is our home so we will be staying put in Forks, we will just have to expand" Carlisle said

"Expanding the Cullen Empire..." He walked in unannounced and spoke again "Jacob, I'm proud of you for sticking with the Cullen's, then again you are literally my flesh and blood"

"Chief, so good to see you again, but why?" Jacob asked

"Well first thing well done getting rid of the Volturi...Ateara, you done well controlling your gifts and you sure have grown mature, secondly more adventures lie ahead for...you...Ateara" Chief Ephraim said.


	11. The New Age: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone else had left and went back home, whilst the rest discussed things with Ateara and Chief Ephraim, which seemed to be the start of a long night.

Ateara was elsewhere figuring things out by himself till he heard his name being called out and he knew straight away who was calling for him.

"Ateara, could you come here please, we need to discuss a few things with you" said Renesmee

"OK mum, be right out" Ateara said as he walked out his room.

It seemed like only yesterday he was a young boy, it's as if he somehow overnight grew into a handsome young man. Everyone stood quietly as Ateara walked through which had made him feeling uneasy, like he was out of place. When he stopped in his place facing Chief Black, he felt nervous as Chief Black smiled.

"Wow..." Chief broke the silence "he sure has grown handsome hasn't he?" Chief Ephraim said, "You know he reminds me of me in my youth" slightly chuckling. Ateara just smiled and carried on walking through.

"Yeah, he sure has, being handsome is a family trait isn't it" Jacob chuckles out.

"Why don't you take a seat Ateara, don't worry you are not in trouble. All I want to ask you is what was going through your mind during the first battle against the Volturi and why you only left Jane and Alec alive, to only kill them this time" Asked Edward

"It's OK Ateara we are here for you, just take your time" Bella said

Ateara couldn't explain it, but he knew that it wasn't what she was thinking. Just then as he opened his mouth and start talking a familiar face appeared.

"Ah Amelia, so good of you to turn up, was beginning to wonder whether if you would be coming or not" Chief Ephraim said

"I heard the Volturi are dead now, so I tried to come as soon as I could. But I do believe my sudden arrival has interrupted something important" Amelia said

"Yeah kinda, Ateara was about to tell us some things that have happened" Renesmee said

"OK sorry to interrupt! You may continue Ateara" Amelia said smiling.

Ateara then started to talk and it went on all night.

"Well right before the battle I felt fine, a little nervous, but as the talk went on there was this burst of anger inside of me. I think it was because they were going to hurt the ones I love and then they did and I looked for the first gift I could find and it so happened to be Jane's. I had this theory in my head that they were going to change so I left Jane and Alec, but turns out I was wrong. During the meeting with Jane and Alec I only wanted to hurt them and I almost didn't kill them till I sensed Jane was going to hurt one of us so I killed them" Ateara explained

"Thank you Ateara for sharing that with us, I would also like to add that the more you grow the more you look like Quil Ateara" Chief Ephraim said amazed.

"Now you mention it Chief, you are right there is some qualities he has that mimics my father. I noticed something familiar the moment I walked through the door and I also sense something troubling you?" Amelia said

"Amelia!" Ephraim said shaking his head "He won't open up that easily, there are only two people he will were he doesn't have to talk"

"What do you mean Chief" asked Jacob and Ephraim just pointed to Bella and Jacob.

"You mean Jacob and I are the only two people he will open up to?" asked Bella

Chief Ephraim nodded and said "I need to chat to the both of you and Ateara in private"

"Yeah sure, let's go to our house" Bella said

As they walked outside, Edward noticed, but didn't say a word, Bella opened her mind and told him where they will be, he just smiled.

"I see you have already used your shield of telepathy Bella, don't worry I know and I will explain it in more detail very soon, the main reason we need to do this privately, it is because Ateara is only comfortable chatting to you Jacob and also to you Bella. The reason being is that he shares several common things with the both of you" Chief Ephraim explained.

"Would this work long distance, or is that why you brought us here" asked Bella

"I'm assuming that your shield has already connected, so I shall say this to you. You may have experienced his thoughts whether you and him are aware of this or not"

"Well yes our shields have connected but I'm not too sure about hearing Ateara's thoughts" Bella responded

"Wait..." Jacob interrupted "You mean to say that Bella has some sort of wolf telepathy"

"Jacob! NO...vampires don't possess that, what Bella and Ateara have is very rare, it is called if I remember it right 'shield telepathy'. Ateara this means you don't have to bottle up anything inside, just speak freely to Jacob or Bella using your gifts" Chief Ephraim said

"Er...except one problem, Edward will still be able to read my mind"

"Actually Jacob...I have recently found out that you can control your telepathy just by imagining if there's a block around you brain."

As Jacob attempts to block his mind, Bella interacts with Ateara using their new found communication and he couldn't be any happier.

'Gran there is something else and Jacob only knows part of it, but I have just felt alone in some ways and I was planning on exploring the rest of the world by myself'

'That's ok Ateara, we will give you space, but know this you will never be alone, but if you want to go off on your own then I fully support that and I'm sure Jacob would as well, he is very understanding'

'Thank you Gran for doing this with me, do you think you could tell Pops for me as well please Gran'

'Yeah I can do that for you my sweet Ateara'

Jacob finally gets his block under control

"So what have you two been doing" Jacob asked

"Well Ateara and I just had a great interaction using our telepathy"

"Am I allowed to know?"

"Ateara, he is going to know sooner or later" said Bella

As they walked back to the Carlisle's house daylight was just breaking through and it was still only the sound of birds fluttering and deer's rustling through the leaves. When they arrived everyone else was still chatting to Amelia Edward looked at Bella with a smile on his face, she whispered "I will tell you later"

When Ateara went to sleep, Jacob and Renesmee went shortly after everyone else did their own thing. Bella took time and showed Edward what Ephraim showed her what else she can do with her shield, but also only showing what Ateara wants him to know.

Jacob had told Renesmee everything that had happened with Ephraim and she was quite pleased.

The next morning Renesmee woke up and decided to see if Ateara was awake but he wasn't there. The bed seemed as though it hadn't been slept in. When she told Jacob, he just remained cool and the news already had gone to Carlisle. Bella managed to get a faint read on Ateara with her shield, but it just grew fainter and fainter. Bella sees something on the table "What's this? Looks like a note left by..." "..Ateara" Renesmee said finishing Bella's sentence.

"What does the note say?" Edward said

To Mum, Dad, Gran and Granddad

Thank you for all you have done for me with keeping me safe also for being there for me you guys have been so supportive, but I feel I need to find my own path. I am sorry to leave so abruptly and I'll try to interact with you when I can. This is what I want, I will return when I find my purpose.

Love you all

Ateara X

"He has left, But why?" Renesmee asked in tears "Jacob?", "Well Jacob and I know, but that's only the half of it" said Bella.

Jacob looks at her a little confused "What do you mean only half?"

"I mean because Ateara and I share a particularly rare gift he tells me everything and although he trusts you but he trusts me with the stuff that have a deeper meaning, I will show you all when the Atera wants me to" Bella explained.

"Well I think this is the time to tell us Bella, don't you think?" Edward asked, Bella thought about it for a moment and nodded her head making a decision. She put her shield around all four of them and showed them Ateara's mind.


	12. The Story of a Hybrid: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Throughout Ateara's life it has been all about the fight for survival. Ever since the day he was born his family and friends protected him so he could live his life. He would wake up early most nights and wonder about the forest to clear his head.

One day when he wakes up he feels like he has grown more independent and old enough to think about his actions, he started to wonder and feel more like an outsider so he would discreetly run deep into the forest near the lake. This was a place where he could really think to himself and he seems to do this more and more frequently.

One night he went for his daily run unaware that Jacob was awake and noticed him sneak out. He decided to follow his son. Jacob kept his distance so Ateara wouldn't sense him. They were in the forest when suddenly Ateara stopped over-looking the river and mountains.

Jacob very slowly walked up towards him, "This is called stalking you know dad, I could sense you from a mile away"

"Well…there's nothing wrong with your senses then, which means you really are my boy" Jacob replied. "You know I used to come here a lot when I was your age it's a great place to think and have a bit of peace" Jacob continued

"Yeah it is and yeah I've been coming here a lot lately, sometimes I travel a lot further than this and high up"

"You know you gotta work on controlling your shield block, us wolves have telepathy so I was able to read some of your thoughts" Jacob said

"Yeah, I was wondering what the extra voices in my head was and if I blocked my thoughts from you what else would we talk about, this way we can keep things between us"

"Yeah sure son no problem"

"Thanks dad, I'm glad we had this chat, but I come all this way for a bit of time to myself" said Ateara

"You really are my boy and yeah I will leave you to it, just be home by dinner" Jacob said whilst laughing.

Ateara didn't say anything, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go home, so he waited for Jacob to be out of telepathy range then he phased into a wolf and started to run a bit further. He started to get faster not realizing his vampire senses were kicking in and everything around him was a blur, all the colors practically merged into one. All he could focus his mind on how out of place he felt. He ran so far from home he decided to rest somewhere peaceful and secluded when suddenly he sensed something strange. He started sniffing around and he knew someone was nearby.

Ateara kept his cool and kept sniffing around, catching the scent over and over, but this person was always moving so he tried to stay where he was and concentrated before he activated his shield and stopped the stranger. The stranger was a quick thinker and somehow managed to escape unseen. Ateara almost went into a frenzy after the stranger managed to escape him. He started tracking the scent and followed it deeper into the forest.


	13. The Story of a Hybrid: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Ateara didn't come home that night, Edward and Renesmee were a little worried, but Jacob and Bella were the only two that remained calm.

"How can the both of you be so calm?" Asked Edward

"Edward, think you know my answer already seeing that Ateara and I share the similar gift. He tells me almost everything through our own telepathy. Not even Jacob can read our minds through his" Bella explained.

"And how about you Jacob" Asked Renesmee

"Well you see, we went for a run earlier and had a father and son chat and on some level we actually do understand each other" Jacob replied.

"Could you elaborate on that and tell us more"

"Well...We could..." Bella and Jacob said in sync "But we promised Ateara we would keep it a secret as he trusts us"

Bella nodded so they knew it's was the truth.

As Renesmee continued to worry about Ateara and his whereabouts, Jacob, Bella and Edward took it in turns to keep her company. They tried to take her mind of things to help her relax.

Ateara was somewhere beyond the forest and he somehow ended up in the mountains. He couldn't get the scent out of his head so he decided to continue on. He obsessed about it for a long while and it was then he decided to practice gaining control of his gift and try using his wolf tracking senses.

It took him several days to get a hint of the scent. When he does he headed due west for a few miles then he had to re-track it and headed northwest for several more miles until he sensed another movement nearby. He stopped behind the nearest tree and looked around, he spotted a silhouette of what looked like the outline of a guy.

The guy moved a little closer and looked in his direction, but Ateara never saw him and wondered about until he got tapped on the shoulder which startled him and caused him to start running, but he was blocked by the guy standing in front of him.

"Hey there's no need to run away, I won't hurt you. I just happened to notice you standing here and was intrigued because no one roams around here, it's very isolated and gets a bit lonely" the stranger said sweetly

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh...y...you...d..d...did...did you" Ateara stuttered out nervously. "I caught your scent a few days ago in the forest, s...so I followed your scent, I am sorry if I have invaded your space I...I...was just curious and I shall be going now"

Ateara turned around and started to head out when he spoke out, "Stop!" Ateara stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around "You aren't going anywhere just yet, you only just got here and besides I could do with the company. I don't see anyone anymore ever since my village chucked me out which was a long time ago so I had to build my own"

"Chucked out! that's awful. Why did they chuck you out?" Ateara asked in surprise but the guy shook his head. "Have you been chucked out too? Like me?" Ateara shook his head "For me the story is a little different, I have a loving family that look after me and protect me, but I just feel trapped and that I didn't really quite fit in, I felt like an outsider, so one night I just went for a run and just kept running and ended up here"

The guy nodded "OK, I see your point, so what else did you have in mind after like now"

"Well!" Ateara started "wasn't expecting to bump into anyone to be honest, but I'm glad I have and also I intend to find myself and see where it takes me"

"Well I hope you stay here for a while cause I could do with the company as I don't really get very many visitors"

"I could do with a little rest and it is getting dark out"

As they walked back to his home Ateara's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! you've built a mini fortress for yourself" Ateara said, the guy just chuckled.

"No really this is amazing even more so that you built this yourself"

"Thanks, its nice hearing it from someone else, I do plan on expanding soon, oh I forgot, I'm Igor Jerome"

"Oh yeah hi, I'm Ateara Cullen Black"

He was going to say more but stopped himself as he only just met him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm harmless and besides we are kind of the same and have more in common than you know" Igor said confidently.

"Igor you sound so confident when you say it like that, but how can you be so sure and it seems like you know a little more about me than I do"

"Young Ateara you have much to learn still, just so you know I have been around for longer than you realise and I know many things Ateara" Igor said cryptically this left Ateara confused. He kept going through it over and over in his mind all night until he decided just to close his eyes and sleep.


	14. The Story of a Hybrid: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Igor was inside his house whilst Ateara still stood outside, he was trying to figure out who Igor was and how he knows so much. Suddenly he jumped at the sound of his name being called out, "Ateara!" Igor yelled "Do you plan on sleeping out there, because I do have space in here"

"Oh yeah of cause be right there" Ateara responded still thinking.

Ateara couldn't stop thinking about what Igor said 'I've been around for longer than you think'. "He couldn't be...?" Ateara muttered under his breath "I have got to find out somehow" he hadn't realized how loud he was actually talking.

"Sorry...what were you saying?" Igor asked

"Oh...err...Ermm...nothing I was just muttering to myself, I do it sometimes, it helps me think and often remember things." Ateara said coolly, not knowing that Igor had heard every word.

As Ateara walked on through the house, he was surprised at how big and sturdy it was.

"Is it me or is it actually bigger on the inside, how have you managed that?" Ateara asked with eyes wide open.

Igor chuckle "yeah I made it that way but it's not easy I've learned a lot over the years."

"Which brings me to my question how long have you been around and how long have you been on your own " Ateara asked curiously.

Igor stiffened for a short while, then walked to the kitchen in silence to cook some food. Ateara didn't know what to do but to keep quiet and just sit down watching him moving about the kitchen. He was acting like he has upset him somehow by his question.

Ateara saw Igor plating up and decided to get up and help, but he was already at the table. They both sat in silence eating. Ateara decided to break the silence and apologize "I'm sorry if you are upset, but you aren't alone anymore, you can talk to me anything, that I could learn from you and you could be like my mentor"

Igor slowly lifted his head and looked at Ateara he stopped eating and just smiled.

Although the night was quiet, Ateara had a couple of restless nights thinking about what could be troubling Igor, most nights he just lay there.

One morning Ateara woke up before Igor and he decided to snoop around to see what he could find but he found nothing, so he headed out of the room. He only got as far as the doorway when he noticed something hidden in the crack of the wall besides the dresser. As he turned around he heard Igor wake up so he took one last look and he walked out and bumped into Igor.

"Oh hi...I mean morning did I wake you?" asked Ateara.

"Oh it's not a problem, but it is nice to wake up to see another persons face." Igor said smiling "Oh by the way you won't find anything about me anywhere here."

"But...how did y..."Ateara started "oh never mind" and they walked in opposite directions.

Ateara headed down to the kitchen to make himself a drink, Igor soon followed behind, "So are you always up this early"

"Erm...yeah sometimes, I just couldn't really sleep been tossing and turning all night" Ateara said.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me Ateara, I won't bite you" Igor said calmly, "I know you were trying to look for something"

"You do! Are you a mind reader?" Asked Ateara

"Well yeah I can but I can't seem to read yours, which is quite strange it's never happened before"

"Oh really, well that's because my dad taught me how to control my telepathy and also my other gift is that I'm a shield."

"Wow!" Igor said "that's amazing, think I could learn a thing or two from you I wish I had another gift aswell"

"Oh you don't, do you mind if look into your mind to see if I can trigger it?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." Igor said agreeingly.

As Ateara walked over to him he sat directly in front of him face to face and placed both his hands on either side of his head.

"Just so you know I'm not entirely sure if this will work I've only just read about it and it might also help my focus if you relax a bit more" Ateara said comfortingly.

Igor just smiled trustingly.

Ateara started to concentrate and focused on Igor's mind, at first nothing happened, but after a long while he felt something and got a glimpse, but couldn't really make out what it was, it passed too quickly.

So Ateara concentrated harder and stuttered out "It's something you can manipulate" As he focused.

"What can I manipulate?" Igor asked anxiously.

"Sssh! I need to concentrate" Ateara said, he went quiet Ateara was able to see something enough to know what it was and how to activate it.

"Igor, wow! Your gifts are certainly special and very rare..." he said excitedly. "What is it?" Igor interupted.

"You have the gift to manipulate Air"

"Wow, I like the sound of that" Igor said "but how do I trigger it?" he asked

"As it happens I manage to figure that out before breaking the connection and it seems pretty easy, but we will soon find out" Ateara said.


	15. The Story of a Hybrid: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Igor attempted to find his element the one thing he needed to manipulate the air but he struggles to concentrate. He had focused for most of the day and he had produced nothing, so he decided to call in early, he needed to rest and figure out what else he could try.

His mind kept on drifting through the various ways he could work it out when he finally drifted off to sleep.

Later that night Ateara walked in and noticed that he was fast asleep and he noticed that he looked exhausted from training. He decided to let him be and prepared some food before he awoke, Ateara had sensed that Igor had been struggling, the expression on his face showed that he was frustrated so he decided to take matters into his own hands and advised

When Igor woke up he smiled as Atera placed plates of food out onto the table. He smiled greatfully Ateara decided that he was gonna give Igor some advice, even if he didn't want it. "I think that you are thinking way too much, which is making you way too tense. Let's try to get you relaxed it might allow the air to flow within you, feel its power"

"Really? And how would I do that?" Said Igor

"Yes really!" Ateara continued "Now concentrate as it took me a while to figure out mine as well and a fair while to gain control" Ateara said "Allow me to assist. The Air is calm and it flows around everything, but with control it is powerful". He walks behind him, and places his hands on Igor's shoulders and gave him a gentle massage, his shoulders slowly loosened up. "OK, that seems like that has worked, so sit comfortably on the ground with your hands open, focus on creating a small ball, feel the air around you and create a ball in your hands" Ateara said

Igor just nodded and with Ateara watching and after a short time Igor had managed a small ball. "That's a great start, but remember the more energy you absorb and keep focused the bigger the ball and more power you have".

Now that Igor has managed to produce a single ball of air all he had to do was to concentrate and use it to defend himself, but little did he know that the more he trained the more energy he used and he grew tiresome.

"Remember to take a rest, you don't want to over do it" Ateara yelled out.

Ateara had shown him how it's done, so he decided he was able to concentrate on developing his own gifts further and he occasionally attempted to try something which he hadn't done before or he wasn't sure whether or not it would work, but he knew he just had to try because for the past few days he had been thinking a lot about his family h needed to know how they were coping after his sudden disappearing act.

Ateara managed to get a flicker into Bella's mind but there was no connection. As it was getting late he called it a night.

Soon as morning came Igor was already up and had begun practicing as Ateara just watched from a far not wanting to distract him.

He realized that he had been staring at Igor for over an hour and that he needed to contact his family, he couldn't make the connection right away but it did not stop him from trying eventually Ateara had managed to make that connection with Bella, but it was only for a short amount of time as he couldn't hold it too long.

It was only just enough to engage a few words. Ateara had broken the connection in the nick of time to save Igor from a falling tree nearby. "watch out !" Ateara shouted running at him at full force causing him to be thrusted five yards away from where he stood. As they lay on the ground Ateara was on top of him they gazed at each other for awhile, Ateara leant closer in then suddenly stopped as if he had just woke up. He got onto his feet and helped Igor up brushed the dirt and leaves off and headed inside but his arm got caught. It was Igor holding him back he closed the gap and leant in, gàzed in his eyes as if to hypnotize him. Igor touched his lips with his, Ateara didn't know what to do nor did he know how to respond at first, he grabbed Igor with both hands and started to kiss him back.

They were so busy with fingers intertwined into each others hair and didn't realize it had gotten dark till Ateara suddenly felt something strange in the surrounding area. "What is it? Why did you stop?" Igor asked , "Sssh! There's something here in the area, I'm going to have a scout, but promise me you stay put and out of sight" Ateara asked.

He went off and phased he wasn't at all worried about who could read his mind as he was able to use his shield to block everyone out.

As he kept running the scent suddenly became so strong, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around he thought he saw a shadowy figure but it had disappeared when he took a second glance, he ran back to Igor as fast as he could and he felt as though something was following him. The scent seemed familiar to him but he wasn't prepared to stop this time. Soon as he arrived at Igor's home he was nowhere to be seen or heard. Ateara called out "Igor! Igor I'm back" but no reply Ateara was starting to get worried.

Something spoke out "If you want to see him again, you do as I say"

"Who is this? Show yourself?" Ateara demanded

"As you wish" The figure walked out from the shadow "I am from your past."

Ateara was stunned "Yo…y…you….I…I..I… sense some..something familiar but couldn't remember from where and where is Igor?" he stuttered out his voice growing stronger as he spoke.

"You knew me as Carns and truthfully I have no idea who Igor is and or where he could be at this time" he said

"It doesn't trigger, in fact I haven't managed to tap in to my own past yet"

They started to chat and what started as a five minute chat turned into a whole day of non-stop chatting till Igor finally turned up "Whose this?"

"He is an old acquaintance of mine from my past"

"Past life to be precise" Carns added.

Carns seemed to never want to leave and Igor wasn't overly keen on Carns. He decided to keep an eye on him whilst Ateara spent each day with him unknowingly growing closer to him with each passing day.


	16. The Story of a Hybrid: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Igor felt like an outsider ever since Carns walked in on their lives especially when things had just gotten interesting between him and Ateara. Every day he tried to talk to him about what happened or even trying to continue where they left off but Carns is always there or just around the corner. Ateara however lets him in on everything to his disapproval.

Lately Igors thoughts were filled with thoughts of Ateara, like 'I wonder if he was Ateara's old flame in his last life' and 'is he trying to trigger his memory so they can continue where they left off and finish what they had started'. I have only just about picked myself up I don't need this complication right now, if I leave them I risk not seeing Ateara again and remain with a lot of questions of 'what if' and a lot of wondering why. For this reason, I will stay put and I will fight for the life I have now, I really cannot be alone for another 100 years and I don't know how long I can keep this secret from Ateara How well do we know this Carns guy, I need to keep my eye on him as he may know who I am already. I wonder if Ateara is thinking about me, now we haven't had time alone does he even remember me, has he replaced me with him. 'Oh god' Igor thought 'what is wrong with me this isn't me, I have to snap out of this and get back to reality.'

Igor left the house and went to look for Ateara and Carns which did not take long as they were in full view in the woods, he carried on walking towards them and announced himself, "Oh hi guys what are you talking about?"

"Hey Igor, where did you go to? We have been looking for you." Ateara asked.

"I have been inside the house thinking."

"Oh ok, we were just heading to another beach, would you like to join us this time?"

"Yeah sure no problem I can come with you"

"Cool"

"Cool" Carns repeated

"Yeah, cool" Igor said suspiciously

The trio walked to the beach chatting and laughing away it took almost no time at all when they arrived, "Ateara, I need to chat to you alone" Igor whispered in his ear.

"Why what's up?"

"Nothing I just need to speak to you alone, we just haven't had time to chat since he arrived"

Although they were not speaking to him directly, but Carns had heard them and decided to leave them so he could venture out on his own. Without saying a word he headed a good mile or so away.

Ateara and Igor were deep in conversation and was olivious that Carns had wondered off.

"Yeah ok and yeah I have been spending a fair bit of time with Carns, not really fair on you. All that time he has been telling me all these things that supposedly had happened hoping to bring something up but it still hasn't triggered my past memories, but I'm sorta glad but slightly upset at the same time about it. It would be amazing if I could remember something" Ateara said.

"Maybe not now you can't remember but one day maybe you can and you will know about it with or without him being here." Igor responded

"Thanks Igor I needed that talk, but to be honest these past few days I have missed chatting to you and you got to understand that if he is in fact part of my past life I would like to know about it because he thinks he knows how to jog my memory of my past"

Just as Igor opened his mouth to respond he and Ateara suddenly jumped as Carns was only few paces away and said "And I will trigger that memory of yours, I know I can"

They had chatted all day and night and were now laying down under the stars, then it all went quiet as Igor and Carns fell asleep on either side of Ateara. He looked left then right and straight up at the stars and closed his eyes.

The following morning Ateara found himself feeling a little light, he looked around, then down and saw Carns still on the ground asleep and he noticed Igor was not there, so he looked to his left and found him still sleeping so he woke him up.

"Whoa! What's going on? Why we up here?" Igor panicked.

"This isn't my doing, its not my gift" Ateara looked at him "you need to calm yourself"

"ok I will try, but I don't even know how I got us up here" Igor said hesitantly.

"Don't even doubt yourself at this Igor, I faith in you so please have faith in yourself so we can get down before Carns wakes up"

Ateara continued to help Igor regain his confidence in order for him to be calm and float towards the ground only the landing wasn't so smooth as they landed hard on top of each other. Just then Carns awoke and saw them gazing into each other's eyes till they turned their heads to face him. "This isn't what it looks like Carns" Ateara said, "Well from what I saw looked pretty intimate and looked like Igor was getting ready to take it to the next step."

Igor turned to face Ateara shaking his head denying "No I wasn't, I was just gazing intently" not realizing Carns noticed he was blushing. "We will chat later..." Ateara whispered "Alone!" He finished.

"Shouldn't we start heading back now?" Carns asked, "I think that is a wise choice" Ateara said bluntly.

The three of them walked quietly back and it had seemed like the longest walk of their life.

They were about one kilometer from their site when they decided to part ways, Carns headed east as he needed space to practice, whereas Ateara had his usual spot in the opposite direction where he needed open space but complete isolation to communicate, but as for Igor a little nearer the site was his training ground that Ateara had made for him.

They were not quite concentrating as much as they should have Carns interrupted Igor's training and got talking again after a few moments of silence, Ateara continued to train getting slightly stronger, though after several attempts he managed to connect with Bella and got some great advice, about some things he may need to think about. He sat by the river trying to make sense of what she tried to tell him, but all he could understand is that both Jacob and Bella understood why he did what he did when he chose to leave so abruptly. He had been thinking to himself for that long that he had not realized it had gone dark until a shadowed figure appeared in front of him which he didn't recognized. He stared for a bit "Who's there?" as he stared a little longer "Do I know you?"

There were a few moments of silence "Well you should recognize me as I have come to you a few times sense you were a little boy"

"Chief Black…I didn't think you were going to come and visit again and I gather that you aren't here just for a friendly chat" Ateara said sounding scared but confident.

"Well depends how you want to look at it, but what I am surprised about is that you had found two more of your kind already in just a short time running away from home and are you an item with one of them?" Chief said curiously.

"Erm….we are only friends at the moment but if I'm honest I'm not really looking for anything serious as I am still trying to find myself" he said with slight hesitation "but if it feels right I do feel that I am ready to tackle anything that comes at me"

"Wow you really do take after Jacob black after all" Chief Black said happily.

As the night got darker it also grew colder Chief had left Ateara an hour ago and he only just decided to head back thinking about his conversation with Bella and Chief Black. Soon as he got to his condo he saw Igor sleeping with Carns snuggled up close to each other, but he decided to leave them be as he was tired anyway and slept in his hammock where he usually lay to help him think clearly, when he finally fell asleep he didn't wake up till late and was feeling fresh, the way he hasn't felt in a long while.

'Wow I haven't felt anything like this in such a long time' Ateara muttered to himself .

Suddenly he was face to face with Carns which caught him off guard. He wasn't sure what to do as Carns moved in so close that their lips touched, Ateara didn't try to stop him. "I knew there was something going on between you two I was hoping it wasn't true" Igoe said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

Both stopped in an instant and they all stood in silence.

.


End file.
